With the versatility of video display toolkit and the progress of video streaming technique, various video display devices and software products have been developed to satisfy the miscellaneous needs of user. Therefore, the display device is required to be connectable with various video sources in order to provide wide-screen visual effect to the user. For example, a contemporary TV is configured to be connectable with a multiplicity of video sources, such as video camera, portable computer, DVD device, and digital video recording/reproduction device. With the increase of the A/V peripheral device, a TV is necessary to build a variety of video input/output interfaces to access video signals promulgated with different audio/video specifications.
In the past, when a TV is powered on, the user has to manipulate the TV to scan each video source of the TV in order to determine if there is a video signal inputted into the TV. When the TV receives an input video signal, the input video signal will be decoded for playing. However, with the increase of the number of A/V peripheral devices connected with TV, the user has to wait for the TV to scan each video sources of the TV or maneuver the controller of the TV to search the desired video signals from the connected A/V peripheral devices. Such manual operation would result in a waste of time and inconvenience of operation.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a scanning method for video sources, in which the viewing time statistic or frame number statistic of the video source groups is used as a criteria to prioritize the scanning priority for the video source groups, such that each video source groups is scanned according to the scanning priority to determine if there is a video signal inputted into the video sources. The present invention can satisfy these needs.